Omicron
Omicron is a Mega Man series fan character created by the user OmegaMan for use in the Mega Man X9 role playing forum, and has multiple incarnations for use in other role playing settings. Each incarnation shares similar appearances, mentalities, and the unifying occupation of detective. ---- Personality Omicron has a stern sense of justice and morality, similarly to Mega Man X. He realizes, however, that some painful situations are unavoidable. Even then, Omicron sometimes feels powerless due to the legal limitations of Reploids. Omicron is occasionally conflicted by his status as a human with a Reploid body, which lends itself towards his feelings of powerlessness. Omicron tends to think critically about a situation, and dislikes taking unnecessary risks and prefers a thought-out plan of action. Omicron has distanced himself from forming deep relationships with other individuals to avoid putting them at risk as he continues investigating his nemesis, Ciphus. Even so, he is caught between a somewhat odd love triangle between the characters Bane Siraneth and Avian. While Avian is flirtatious towards Omicron on occasion, the detective has never openly returned any feelings. He secretly thinks that Avian is beautiful, but that she and Bane are made for each other more, and respects their relationship. ---- Equipment -ό-Buster (Omicron Buster) - A weapon using Mega Buster Mk. 17 technology. It is modified to fire quickly rapid fire blasts, as well as firing charge shots. It can also fire weaker stunning rounds. -Personal Terminal - Omicron has a terminal built into his left forearm that he uses to access databases, hacking, data storage, and other functions. -Forensics Pack - On the back of his belt is a pack where he keeps forensics equipment. There is additional room for other small items. -Sub Tank - Omicron invested in a Sub-Tank. It can be stuck on his belt. A recharge unit is in his office. -Noire Mk. I - A heavily modified chaser. It has enough room for a second passenger to hold onto the driver while riding in the back. The chaser has an autopilot function and can be controlled via Omicron's terminal. ---- Background Omicron was once a human detective named Isaac Enzlo Monteric. He lived in Abel City across town from his parents, Elisa and Johan, and his younger brother, Jake. Prior to the events of Mega Man X2, Isaac had been working to solve a string of mysterious murders where both humans and Reploids seemed to have their energy sucked out of them. As the case dragged on, Isaac eventually learned that the culprit was a Maverick by the name of Ciphus. The investigation reached a climax when a phone call from possibly Ciphus himself threatened him, and told him to drop the case or his and his family would be killed. Isaac had only a limited amount of time to make it back to his family and quit. Isaac rushed across town as fast as he could. The moment he arrived, his family’s home was destroyed by a Maverick animaloid called Flare Scorpion. His parents and brother were killed in the explosion. Flare Scorpion then shot Isaac through the chest and left him to die. An unidentified scientist carried Isaac’s dying body away and transferred his consciousness into a Reploid replica of himself. The scientist had been seen, however, causing the authorities and the Maverick Hunters to find and apprehend the scientist for questioning. While in prison and being held for questioning, however, the scientist died suddenly from unknown causes before Isaac could discover why the scientist had saved him. Isaac’s rebirth as a Reploid became the center of attention for the media and the law. Psychologists monitored Isaac for signs of trauma from the event. Whether or not Isaac should be destroyed to be put out of his misery or not became a legal debate. Isaac expressed his right to choose as a human being his fate, and accepted his new Reploid existence. After the issue had died down, Isaac’s Reploid life had begun. The detective vowed to make Ciphus and Flare Scorpion pay for their crimes and donned the name, “Omicron.” In between the time frame of X2-Command Mission, Omicron solved several important cases and was granted Honorary Hunter status. The case was put on a standstill for years. It was believed that Ciphus may have been destroyed during the Eurasia incident or possibly during the Nightmare incident. However, Omicron reopened the case when a Force Metal dealer was killed in Giga City by the same means Ciphus’s other victims had been. ---- Mega Man X9 Role Playing History Omicron’s first takes action in the role playing forum by scouring the news for any new incidents related to Ciphus. The following hours were filled with a number of odd investigations and incidents, where he met a number of other player characters. He unwittingly became involved in several stressful incidents, including the massacre in Neo Forli, the Exodus monster outbreak, and Avian’s kidnapping. Omicron managed to make a little progress, however, with the Ciphus case, after examining a recent victim who survived the encounter. A video feed from Tomas’s memory added a compelling piece to the puzzle, but raised more questions than it answered. From the Ashes During the From the Ashes story arc, Maverick Hunter HQ was attacked by two separate factions. That moment was the starting point for a massive, city-wide panic. Abel City was attacked by the anti-Reploid country of Arretium, which had secretly sent agents in to crush the Maverick Hunters and get rid of Reploids. A full-scale aerial battle ensued. Omicron did not participate much in the fight, but managed to get to the HQ in time to help assess the situation. After the skirmish had ended, Omicron recounted the situations he had dealt with to Commander Signas before leaving the HQ. During the week that followed, the Federation Government began the first step towards stripping Arretium of its power, which would eventually lead to the United States government re-annexing the former Hawaiian Island chain. Omicron looked for more clues on Ciphus, but to no avail. Project: EXILIUM Omicron was hailed by a Federation military officer named Chance in New Hera, who said his services were needed. Omicron met up with Chance, and was transported to New Hera. The detective learned from General Rykov and Detective Dych that rumors were spreading of Sigma’s return. Along with descent among the military, Rykov did not want to take chances. The plan was to have Omicron aid in their investigation to see if it was really true. He was wary of asking the Maverick Hunters for help after the incident with Redips, so he wanted someone who wasn’t a full-time Hunter to help. Before the investigation could start, however, the traitor, Colonel Liaf, released Tsunami Hydra out into the harbor, which attacked a passenger ship. Omicron went with Chance to try and corner Liaf. Unfortunately, Liaf had escaped, and their attention was diverted to the actions of Ryuta Monotoki. Omicron then received a call from Maverick Hunter HQ calling for all active Maverick Hunters to return for a briefing. At the same time, communications were lost with New Hera’s military base. Chance’s own underling then openly betrayed the group, and held Chance at gunpoint. Omicron and Ryuta subdued the traitor and then warped back to Abel City. After dropping by Omicron’s office to tend to Ryuta’s health, Omicron, Chance, and Dych warped to Maverick Hunter HQ. Omicron attended the meeting, where Sigma’s return was confirmed. A plan was concocted to terminate the rampaging Tsunami Hydra. Omicron was warped to Confederation Bridge to aid in the counter-assault. Amidst the skirmish, Omicron discovered a strip of bark with a doll attached to it that looked remarkably like the new Hunter recruit, Kazuo. This was secretly sent down the hill by an onlooking Ryuta. With the doll was a vial containing a strange gel and a message written into the bark indicated that he should give the vial to Mega Man R. Omicron left the doll for the time being and aided in the battle with the Hydra. Omicron sustained a leg injury towards the end of the skirmish. ---- The Office A recurring joke has arisen from his somewhat popular office space. During the time before the X9 role playing forum had strict rules and moderation, Omicron’s office was the repeated target for attack, and was destroyed and rebuilt several times before the story and setting were rebooted. Each consecutive attack became more and more outrageous, and Omicron himself even resorted to using an advanced set of security turrets to repel an alien army. Omicron’s office exploding is now a recurring joke among the veteran role players. Although destroying and reconstructing his office constantly is now out of the question with current moderation, this has not deterred several characters from breaking and entering his office since the reboot. A possible nod to the joke was referenced by The Operator’s character, Detective Dych, who claimed his own office was destroyed not too long after him and Omicron first met.